Desert Rose
by Malfoys red-haired lover
Summary: Cuando la guerra se acercaba su vida súbitamente cambió... ser secuestrada y subastada no estaba dentro de sus planes, pero cuando la guerra estalló lo volvió a conocer para quedar prendada de él de por vida.....
1. armando un plan

Hola de nuevo. Ya he regresado con una nueva idea aunque sé que tardé mucho, pero bueno, espero que entiendan que tenía muchísimas cosas que atender y que ocupaban todo mi tiempo. Espero que mi nueva idea les guste y espero muchos reviews.

_Desert Rose_

Capítulo #1 "armando un plan"

El cielo estaba oscuro sobre Haytham, un reino árabe. La luna llena brillaba dulcemente proporcionándole su purificante luz a los habitantes, y las estrellas le acompañaban danzando a su alrededor en aquel cielo completamente despejado. En las calles corría una suave ráfaga de viento, pasando entre las construcciones y moviendo las túnicas de los hombres y los velos de las mujeres que aún no estaban en casa.

-¡Alá, que día!- pensó en voz alta el joven comerciante mientras salía de su local. La venta de joyas era un trabajo bastante pesado, incluso para un hombre tan joven como él

-¡Miroku!- le llamó de pronto un hombre que se apareció frente a él. Tenía la piel morena, los ojos azules y el cabello tan negro como el mismo cielo, sus rasgos eran un tanto toscos, pero no perdía su especial atractivo

-¡Kouga, _salam alaicon_!- saludó el hombre respetuosamente

-_alaicon salam_- respondió el moreno

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó Miroku curioso

-enormes noticias- respondió el segundo con una divertida sonrisa mientras se aseguraba de que nadie escuchara su conversación- me lo contó un conocido que trabaja en el palacio. Se avecina una guerra-

-¿en serio?-

-el rey ha recibido muchos mensajes de amenaza de varios países del norte. Creo que imaginas la causa-

-una teoría- rió el otro- aunque creo que estoy en lo correcto-

-así es, llegaron reportes de las jovencitas que han desaparecido, pero el asunto se agravó más cuando desapareció la hija del conde francés-

-¿Aya?-

-la misma- asintió Kouga

-¿cómo supieron que llegó aquí?-

-nadie nos miró bien desde que llegamos, no les dimos confianza. Además desaparecimos al poco tiempo que ella lo hizo-

-pero tuvimos la precaución de que nadie nos viera directamente, así que nadie podría reconocernos, además el jefe ni siquiera salió del barco-

-tienes razón. Pero de lo que estoy seguro es que le aguardan muchos problemas al rey-

-de eso no hay duda-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Otro día de trabajo para ella. Agotada después de atender personas que entraban buscando té y comida, y al dueño del lugar llamándola constantemente: "¡Kagome atiende aquella mesa!". Ahora se preparaba para la noche junto con otras muchachas. Se movían de un lado a otro retocando maquillajes, cepillando el cabello, acomodando las fajillas y probando diferentes accesorios.

La fama de aquel lugar se debía al espectáculo de bailarinas que se presentaban por las noches. Jóvenes y bellas mujeres bailaban al ritmo de la música en un mar de sensualidad, agitando suavemente los velos junto con un delicado movimiento de caderas que dejaba encantados a los clientes.

Ella era la principal atracción de aquel espectáculo. Aunque era bella, eso no fue lo que la hizo tan atractiva para los clientes del lugar, y de las personas que conocía en general. Sus hermosos ojos la hacían merecedora de ese puesto, pues eran tan profundos y expresivos, cálidos, dulces y risueños que te parecería haber visto el mismísimo universo en aquel mar chocolate.

Su manera de bailar junto con sus ojos era un especial atractivo al que los clientes no se podían resistir y fue eso lo que llevó a la fama al pequeño lugar. Luciendo su traje de danza color rojo rubí, salió junto con sus compañeras a llenar el lugar de ánimo.

Finalmente, tras dos horas de baile, las mujeres se despidieron y regresaron a la habitación en la que se habían preparado para deshacerse de sus atuendos y regresar a casa a descansar.

-es terrible, ni siquiera podremos salir- oyó que comentaban unas de las muchachas- habrá soldados por todas partes, estoy segura de que no nos dejarán salir-

-¿de que hablas?- preguntó otra de las chicas

-¿no se enteraron? ¡Entraremos en una guerra!- alarmadas las mujeres comenzaron a murmurar entre si, otras rezaron para que dicha catástrofe no llegara

-¡por Alá! ¿Por qué hemos de entrar en guerra?- dramatizó otra de las mujeres

La chica que comenzó la conversación respondió- no se le ha dicho a la gente, pero de buenas fuentes sé que se debió a un delincuente que se dedicó a secuestrar mujeres jóvenes en varios países de Europa y se ha armado tal escándalo que el rey ya ha recibido amenazas de guerra hasta encontrar a las mujeres que han desaparecido-

-seguramente habrá soldados por doquier tratando de encontrar a aquel hombre-

-¡Qué Alá nos ayude!-

-bueno chicas- comenzó Kagome que no había intervenido en la conversación- nos veremos mañana- se despidió

-no luces preocupada por lo que está por ocurrir-

-desgraciadamente es algo que nosotras no podremos evitar, lo único que nos queda es pedirle a Alá que nos proteja- dijo antes de salir

Salió del lugar a altas horas de la noche, en las que el viento se tornaba más fresco, y las calles estaban casi solas, pues todo mundo estaba en casa descansando. Se acomodó el velo que adornaba su cabeza y tomó su camino a casa.

¿Qué no le preocupaba la guerra? Bah, ¡claro que le preocupaba! El solo pensar en dicho acontecimiento le eriza el pelo a cualquiera. Ese tipo de imágenes son de lo más fuerte que nadie se podría imaginar. Por supuesto que no quería que estallara esa guerra, pensar en lo que todo eso representaba, las consecuencias y el sufrimiento la alteraban sobremanera. Pensó en su familia y lo mucho que temía por ellos y por su vida. Pero como dijo antes, si el país entraba en una guerra, ellos nada podían hacer para evitarlo, solo podían rezar para que el evento terminara y que tomara la menor cantidad de víctimas posibles.

-estoy en casa- llamó en el momento en que cruzó la puerta

-hola hermana- saludó su pequeño hermano- te esperábamos-

-gracias Souta- respondió mientras se quitaba el velo de la cabeza y dejaba sus bolsos a un lado

-que bueno que llegas hija- saludó su madre quien pronto se apareció- la cena ya está lista

Kagome siguió a su madre hasta el comedor. Su casa no era muy grande, pero era suficiente para ellos. Era cierto que mientras el padre de Kagome vivía habían tenido una posición poco mejor, pero a su muerte las cosas se desequilibraron un tanto y vivían de lo que Kagome ganaba trabajando en aquel restaurante y lo poco que percibía el abuelo con la venta de copias del libro sagrado, figurillas religiosas y rosarios especiales. Pese a que no gozaban de grandes lujos, la familia siempre estuvo unida y en armonía.

La familia se sentó a cenar un sencillo couscous con un poco de carnero guisado acompañado con té mientras compartían juntos, como todos los días, lo que habían vivido.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A penas amaneció, salió de su casa ubicada cerca del centro de la cuidad y caminó entre calles anchas y estrechas, entre negocios que abrían y entre personas que despertaban. Se dirigió hacia un rumbo más privado y exclusivo cercano a la costa, hasta que dio con una casa de tamaños considerables. Una casa de lujo, perteneciente a un hombre adinerado, que se había hecho de poder gracias a sus negocios. Tocó la puerta y esperó a que el sirviente le abriera. Se adentró en el enorme lugar y atravesó enormes salones con una magnífica decoración hasta llegar a una sala en la que estaban reunidos Kouga y otro hombre de piel morena, que estaba ataviado de una elegante túnica gris, tenía cabellos oscuros y ojos de un color miel sumamente llamativos. Éste hombre, de peculiares rasgos era el dueño del enorme lugar, y su jefe.

_-salam_- saludó Miroku

-_salam_- respondieron los otros dos

-¿y bien que noticias hay?- comenzó mientras tomaba lugar en uno de los amplios muebles de la sala

-espero que comprendan el enorme problema que tenemos ahora- comenzó el hombre- Ambos saben de la guerra que se está avecinando y gracias a ella todos los puertos europeos están cerrados, y cualquiera que tenga a su alcance algún navío cuya tripulación sea de nuestras características no dudará en mandarlo al fondo del mar-

-eso es un grave problema- comentó Miroku

-lo sé. Lo más preocupante es que tenía preparada una subasta privada para la semana que viene, con este problema no tendré nada que ofrecer para entonces-

-podríamos cancelarlo- propuso Miroku

-es imposible- contestó el hombre- ya había mandado las invitaciones-

-¿cuántas entraban en la subasta?-

-tres- contestó el pelinegro

-bueno- comenzó Miroku- también podemos convencer a los policías de algún puerto, una jugosa cantidad que mantenga sus bocas cerradas-

-no todo es tan simple- volvió a corregir el hombre- la vigilancia ha aumentado al doble en todos los puertos, unos incluso cuentan con elementos de la seguridad real-

-Inuyasha no todo puede estar tan mal, debe haber alguna forma-

-un momento….- Kouga se mostraba pensativo

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿y si las obtenemos aquí?-

-¿aquí?- repitieron Miroku y el jefe, Inuyasha

-si- afirmó Kouga- no tenemos límites aquí para movernos, además, es el único recurso que nos queda-

-puede que tengas razón, además, el tiempo se nos termina. Buscar otra zona nos llevará más tiempo del que contamos-

-aunque no deja de ser peligroso, aún aquí, es nuestra única opción- apoyó Miroku

-bien pues… ¡a trabajar!- terminó su jefe antes de que se despidieran para acudir a sus deberes

**Fin del chap.**

Aquí tienen mi nueva idea, de verdad espero que haya valido la pena para ustedes y solo los reviews me lo dirán. Dependerá la cantidad que llegue si decido continuar. No cuesta nada y me harán de verdad muy feliz.

"_Dejemos que este sentimiento nos una_

_Que ésta sonrisa nos embriague_

_Y que éste paraíso sea nuestro hogar"_


	2. Desert Rose

Siento mucho la demora, pero me han tenido bastante ocupada

Siento mucho la demora, pero me han tenido bastante ocupada. Espero les guste el nuevo capítulo y espero recibir muchos reviews.

Capítulo #2 "Desert Rose"

Un par de días habían pasado desde su encuentro, y para entonces, toda la gente estaba al tanto de las amenazas de guerra por parte de los europeos. El nerviosismo llenaba el ambiente y más aún cuando se habían tomado drásticas medidas. Los puertos estaban cerrados, entorpeciendo el comercio, soldados patrullaban las calles y la gente no dejaba de hablar sobre el asunto.

Se decía que el propio rey estaba alterado, por que no estaban preparados para enfrentarse de semejante manera contra las potencias europeas y además de que constantemente recibía notas de advertencia sobre unas mujeres que debían ser devueltas.

Ellos por su parte, se encargaban de otros asuntos, que curiosamente tenían que ver con el inicio del conflicto. Día y noche se habían dedicado a buscar las 3 chicas que necesitaban, pero parecía que nada había terminado de convencer a su jefe.

Si algo caracterizaba al jefe Inuyasha Taisho era su selección de chicas para las subastas. Sus gustos eran de lo más exquisitos y por ello era muy solicitado dentro del medio, pues él era el único capaz de ofrecer bellezas únicas, por las que ganaba increíbles cantidades de dinero. Su propio harén poseía una variada cantidad de mujeres y por ende, era la envidia de varios dentro del negocio. Hablando específicamente del negocio, no era del todo simple, pues se embarcaban a largos viajes que duraban meses e iban a diferentes partes del mundo en busca de aquellas chicas que no eran del todo fáciles de encontrar, por lo que las subastas que organizaba Inuyasha Taisho no eran tan frecuentes. Esa era la razón de su éxito, pues cuando llegaban a ofrecerse dichas subastas, solo se encontraba de lo mejor y, desde luego, a enormes precios.

Ya habían revisado a un par de muchachas pero nada parecía gustarle del todo a Inuyasha, y aquella búsqueda se estaba volviendo bastante complicada para ellos.

-sinceramente buscar por estas calles es una pérdida de tiempo- bufó Inuyasha mientras caminaban por las calles más concurridas de la ciudad. Los tres llevaban su rostro cubierto, para evitar ser reconocidos por cualquiera, y en especial por sus víctimas

-ya lo veo, hemos caminado durante horas- comentó Kouga

-quizás deberíamos intentar en el mercado- propuso Miroku- hay mayor flujo de gente, y es quizás, una de las últimas oportunidades que nos quedan-

-supongo que no queda opción- asintió Inuyasha y de inmediato se dirigieron hacia el sitio

El mercado era un sitio enorme en donde se llevaban a cabo la mayor parte de las actividades comerciales. Cientos de locales y pequeños puestos adornaban las calles abarrotadas de cosas: telas, joyas, comida, hierbas, etc. Hombres y mujeres llamando la atención de todo aquel que pasaba ofreciéndole variados productos incitándoles a comprar y, por supuesto, los curiosos que caminaban admirando la enorme cantidad de productos o simplemente comprando aquello que les convencía.

Estuvieron caminando entre la gente por largo tiempo sin obtener resultados. Comenzaban a pensar que buscar en su país era inútil y habían comenzado a considerar las maneras de escabullirse en los países cercanos para obtener lo que necesitaban. Tomaron asiento en una escalinata cercana, descansando un poco tras horas de caminata y se refrescaron con una cantimplora llena de agua.

-me rindo- exclamó Miroku dejando salir un suspiro – tal parece que no podremos cubrir la subasta de la próxima semana ¿Qué haremos si no cubrimos el número?-

-debemos agotar hasta el último recurso. Personas importantes asistirán. Personas que podrían aportar importantes sumas y no voy a perderlo por ningún motivo- explicó Inuyasha aún analizando con la mirada a las personas que pasaban

-¿habría una manera de aplazarlo en caso de que no encontremos lo que necesitamos?- preguntó Kouga

-lo que… - y ahí se detuvo mientras sus ojos fijaban un blanco en medio del tumulto de gente que pasaban a toda prisa. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y sus compañeros al percatarse, guiaron la vista hacia donde su jefe miraba tan detenidamente y ahí comprendieron todo.

En medio del mercado la vislumbraron. Una preciosa muchacha de tez ligeramente bronceada y ojos azules. En ese momento en el que el viento comenzó a soplar, el velo que cubría la cabeza de la muchacha se movió permitiendo que Inuyasha tuviera visión de su atractivo principal: un hermoso cabello rojo brillante y largo que la muchacha se encargó de cubrir lo más rápido que pudo. Estaba de pie en un puesto lleno de manzanas que ella se estaba encargando de vender. Con una mirada, sus compañeros supieron que un blanco había sido localizado.

-yo me haré cargo- dijo Kouga mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia cierto punto del mercado.

Inuyasha y Miroku también se pusieron de pie y fueron en dirección opuesta a la de Kouga, escondiéndose entre la gente y sin quitar la mirada de la muchacha que ágilmente se movía de un lado a otro atendiendo clientes.

Kouga se escondió entre la gente también y en un punto estratégico del mercado rebuscó entre sus ropas y de entre ellas sacó un extraño artefacto. Vigilando que nadie lo viera, encendió una de las puntas del objeto y lo dejo a un lado para alejarse del sitio. Fue cuestión de tiempo, pero a los pocos momentos el artefacto comenzó a liberar chispas llamativas para los pasantes y comerciantes que estaban cerca del lugar y la gente se acercó al sitio.

Kouga aprovechó la distracción de la gente y se acercó al lugar en el que estaba la muchacha, lo suficiente como para golpear el puesto de manzanas provocando que unas cuantas cayeran al piso y otras rodaran lejos del sitio. La muchacha, que se dio cuenta del desastre, persiguió las frutas que rodaron hasta un sitio lo suficientemente apropiado para que los tres hombres la acorralaran y la llevaran consigo, y así fue.

Gracias a los atajos que tenía la ciudad, no les fue difícil regresar a casa de Inuyasha sin parecer sospechosos y con la chica a un lado, que caminaba temerosa junto a ellos. Una vez llegaran a casa de Inuyasha, dio la orden de que se llevaran a la muchacha con las demás y se le preparara como era lo debido para la subasta, la chica les dirigió miradas aterrorizadas hasta ser arrastrada hacia el interior de la enorme casa mientras luchaba fuertemente por escaparse.

-bueno, hemos logrado conseguir una- comentó Miroku mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los enormes sillones al igual que sus otros dos compañeros

-aún así no es mucho- respondió Kouga- fue bastante difícil encontrar a una chica, imagina lo que nos espera para encontrar a las otras dos. No lograremos juntarlas a tiempo-

-aún nos quedan muchos lugares por revisar- comentó Inuyasha- no hay tiempo, hay que continuar, así que vamos de una vez- alentó el hombre poniéndose de pie y siendo seguido por sus dos acompañantes

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El sol brillaba más fuerte que en los últimos días y por consiguiente el calor era aún más insoportable, sobretodo después de haber trabajado tanto durante el día. Kagome iba de un lado a otro del lugar atendiendo a los miles de clientes que entraban y salían sin parar del establecimiento al igual que sus compañeras que corrían sin descanso por todos lados.

Las noticias sobre la guerra que se avecinaba se esparcían a gran velocidad entre la gente. Se decía que el rey estaba en medio de un gran lío y que últimamente estaba de un humor terrible, pues no encontraba la manera de solucionar el problema. Los europeos exigían la devolución de la gran cantidad de muchachas que habían desaparecido, pero nadie sabía quienes eran los responsables de ello y mucho menos en donde encontrarlos, por lo que la situación era delicada. El rey se estaba dando a la tarea de buscar a aquellos delincuentes dentro de las regiones, pero hasta el momento no habían tenido resultados.

Por todos lados corrió la noticia sobre la seguridad de que los delincuentes eran de la región y que se les había calificado como altamente peligrosos, por lo que las precauciones dentro de las familias habían aumentado, sobretodo aquellas en las que había mujeres jóvenes. Pero a pesar de estos hechos, la clientela dentro del establecimiento no había dejado de correr y Kagome y sus compañeras tenían tanto trabajo como de costumbre.

Por fin llegó su hora de descanso y tomó asiento en una de las sillas justo a la puerta de las cocinas y se refrescaba con un poco de té de hierbabuena mientras que una leve brisa acariciaba su rostro.

-Kagome- llamó de pronto el dueño y ella de inmediato se puso de pie- ella es Sango- presentó el hombre mientras una chica de cabellos castaños que caminaba a su lado inclinaba la cabeza en forma de saludo- ¿recuerdas que te mencioné a la chica nueva?

-claro- asintió ella recordando- _salam alaicon _Sango-

-_alaicon salam_- contestó la castaña

-empezará desde hoy- anunció el hombre- espero que la apoyes un poco, sobretodo con las presentaciones de las noches, lo dejo en tus manos-

-desde luego- contestó ella y el hombre se retiró- ¿nerviosa?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Sango

-no exactamente- contestó- conozco los procedimientos aunque nunca había participado en espectáculos

-no te preocupes, todo estará bien- sonrió- ahora debemos volver al trabajo, hay muchos clientes esperando entrar-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miroku se recargó en la pared cansadamente mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro y tomaba algo de aire.

-es todo- comentó mirando el cielo del anochecer que estaba comenzando- hemos recorrido los lugares principales y no hemos encontrado nada-

-está anocheciendo- comentó Kouga- tal vez debamos continuar mañana-

-se nos acaba el tiempo- respondió Inuyasha exasperado mientras tensaba los dientes- solo tres días y llevamos días buscando-

-tranquilízate Inuyasha- calmó el pelinegro mientras palmeaba la espalda de Inuyasha- mañana será otro día y verás que lograremos algo… es más, deberíamos relajarnos y despejar la mente. Vayamos a tomar algo a un restaurante que está cerca de aquí- propuso Kouga

-me parece buena idea. Ya pensaremos en algo para cubrir lo que necesitamos- concordó Miroku sonriente

-está bien- asintió Inuyasha tras pensarlo durante unos momentos

Los tres hombres se alejaron del sitio y tomaron rumbo hacia el restaurante que Kouga había sugerido, que a penas y se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras del lugar en el que se habían detenido. Al acercarse pudieron observar la cantidad de gente que entraba y salía del lugar en el que se percibía mucho movimiento. Kouga se acercó a buscar una mesa y pronto se las concedieron. Se adentraron en el lugar y se ubicaron en la dichosa mesa mientras hacían pedido de sus bebidas.

-estoy seguro de que todo irá bien mañana- sonrió Miroku después de darle un sorbo a su _arak_- así que trata de relajarte- comentó dirigiéndose a su jefe- y esta bebida definitivamente es un regalo de _alá_- dijo dando un nuevo sorbo

Un par de minutos después el movimiento se relajó ligeramente, las luces bajaron un poco su brillo y la música comenzó a escucharse. De un lado del restaurante comenzaron a salir poco a poco un grupo de muchachas ataviadas con magníficos atuendos para baile y lentamente se movían al compás de la música. El grupo avanzó suavemente hacia el centro sin más que el leve movimiento de sus cabezas de un lado a otro, y en el momento en el que el ritmo de la música se aceleró, las chicas aparecieron una lluvia de velos que sensualmente agitaban mientras poco a poco se separaban. De entre ellas apareció otra chica de cabellos azabache que lucía un hermoso traje verde esmeralda y ella, a diferencia de sus compañeras, acompañaba su baile con dos velas, cada una en una copa y en cada una de sus manos. Ella permaneció en el centro como la atracción principal y las demás le acompañaban alrededor.

Inuyasha miraba atentamente a la chica desde que se había aparecido. No había quitado sus ojos de ella y miraba hipnotizado la manera en que bailaba, moviendo sus caderas con mucha profesionalidad en una danza suave y sensual que dejaba al público encantado. En el momento en que ella giró su vista hacia su dirección, él se perdió. En la mirada de la muchacha encontró todo el universo en una sensación que no podía explicar… una tremenda sensación de haber salido del mundo por unos momentos y regresado súbitamente en el momento en que perdió contacto con los ojos chocolate de ella. Entonces junto a ella se colocó una de las chicas con velo, que usaba un traje dorado y de largo cabello castaño… una chica de dulce rostro, mirada amigable y suave sonrisa… se le notaba madurez, pero al mismo tiempo timidez y encanto.

Inuyasha despertó de entre sus pensamientos y en su rostro dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Giró su vista hacia sus compañeros que disfrutaban del espectáculo y ellos en un momento encontraron su mirada. Un solo movimiento de la cabeza de Inuyasha y ellos comprendieron que un nuevo objetivo había sido localizado.

**Fin del chap.**

Espero que les haya gustado y de nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza, pero éste capítulo me fue bastante difícil de escribir y la escuela me absorbió todo el tiempo por lo que mi inspiración también andaba algo escasa, pero bueno, por fin he regresado.

Reviews:

Nere.- al fin aquí estoy, disculpa por no hacerlo más rápido pero la vida no fue justa conmigo últimamente y no podía terminar el capítulo. Esperaré ansiosa tu review.

Jennifer Garza G.- muchas gracias, espero que ciertamente haya una mejora. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo pero la magia anda escasa últimamente jejejeje. Espero que te haya gustado y espero seguir viéndote por aquí. Gracias.

Setsuna17.- agradezco el review y ojala el fic siga gustándote tanto como hasta ahora. En cuanto a tu pregunta, la frase del final es de mi propiedad, yo la escribí hace tiempo, forma parte de una canción que escribí hace un par de años, y la uso por que es algo en lo que realmente creo. Espero recibir más reviews tuyos y gracias de nuevo.

Raven Sakura.- espero no haberte decepcionado con el capítulo y que el fic siga gustándote. Esperaré por tu review y gracias.

MaoAyanamipl.- loca aquí está el capítulo y bueno… la idea de la cultura… ¿necesito explicártelo de verdad? ¿no lo adivinas?... confío en que sí así que ya sabes por que. Sip, Kouga y Miroku de traficantes aunque creo que el papel les queda jajajajajajaja y finalmente el encuentro de los protagonistas que tal vez no fue mucho hasta ahora pero fuiste testigo de lo que me costó el condenado capitulillo. Gracias por tus comentarios y espero los demás por que… MAS TE VALE! Y si no me falla la memoria te falta uno en otra historia (ya sabes cual) así que sigo esperando jajajajajajaja.

Esteban.- gracias por el comentario y por el cumplido, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia a pesar del tiempo que me tomó poder actualizar. Gracias y esperaré por reviews.

"_Dejemos que este sentimiento nos una_

_Que esta sonrisa nos embriague_

_Y que este paraíso sea nuestro hogar"_


	3. Secuestro

Bueno, al fin nuevo capítulo

Bueno, al fin nuevo capítulo. Tardé mucho pero ya conocen mis razones y más aún si sumamos la inspiración, así que lo siento pero espero comprensión y que lo disfruten.

Capítulo #3 "Secuestro"

El público se emocionaba a cada momento mientras ellas desplegaban todas sus habilidades en el arte de la danza. Una serie de coreografías perfectamente planeadas que los dejaban más que satisfechos. Un mar de colores y brillo entre monedillas y velos que se movían de un lado a otro acompañando la música y a las atractivas bailarinas que con sus sonrisas cautivaban al público.

Kagome apareció de nuevo con un elegante y delgado sable sin filo entre sus manos blandiéndolo suavemente captando la atención de la gente que miraba encantada mientras ella lo equilibraba en sus caderas y en su cabeza. Se movió hacia un costado mientras blandía el sable frente a ella y ahí un brillo captó su atención. Pronto lo encontró en unos ojos dorados que la veían con interés, en un hombre bastante atractivo y joven que nunca había visto. Él llamó su atención casi de inmediato, pues juraba nunca haber conocido a alguien con tan singular atractivo que sin duda atraería muchas miradas.

El hombre sonrió ligeramente de lado mientras le dirigía una mirada de satisfacción y ella regresó de sus pensamientos para terminar aquella pista tras la cual, las chicas se despidieron y retiraron.

-¡lo hiciste muy bien Sango!- aplaudió Kagome en cuanto entraron a los vestidores

-¿en verdad? es la primera vez que participo en un espectáculo como este-

-eres una gran bailarina, captaste varias miradas si es que no me fallan mis ojos-

-supongo que años de práctica no fueron en vano- sonrió la castaña sonrojada

-yo pude captar otro ambiente que no tuvo que ver precisamente con Sango- intervino otra chica sonriente mientras comenzaba a deshacerse de su atuendo rosado

-¿a que te refieres Amara?- intervino otra chica de cortos cabellos castaños y ojos color miel que vestía un traje azul y que comenzaba a remover los adornos de sus cabellos

-querida Kagome percibí esa mirada entre tú y aquel hombre. Estaba cerca de ahí y lo vi todo- volvió a sonreír Amara pícaramente

-¿en verdad te interesaste por él?- preguntó Sango

-y no te culpo- volvió a contestar la chica mientras acomodaba su fajilla rosada en su bolso- era realmente encantador- sonrió

-creo que se están adelantando a los hechos- se defendió Kagome moviendo exageradamente las manos

-vamos Kagome, no tiene nada de malo- la animó- y no soy fácil de engañar, él no dejaba de mirarte un solo momento. Por Alá que era realmente apuesto- comentó Amara exaltada y las chicas que escuchaban la conversación cuchichearon emocionadas

-debes presentárnoslo si vuelve a venir- intervino otra chica

-aún opino que sacan conclusiones apresuradas- rió Kagome nerviosamente

-te diré algo importante que se quedará entre nosotras- indicó Amara refiriéndose al grupo de chicas en los vestidores- los hombres son irremediablemente predecibles, no es difícil para una mujer el deducir lo que están pensando o lo que están sintiendo, y créeme que su actitud era más que obvia

-bueno, es obvio que Kagome llama mucho la atención al ser la atracción principal del espectáculo- volvió a hablar Sango- y tal vez estén exagerando la situación- explicó sonriendo

-bien- asintió Amaya- adelante si quieren creerlo, pero no olviden lo que les dije- advirtió la mujer divertida con la reacción de las chicas

A medida que terminaban de quitarse sus atuendos de baile y cambiarlos por sus ropas cotidianas, las mujeres abandonaban el sitio poco a poco en dirección a sus casas.

-¿lista?- preguntó Kagome a Sango mientras aseguraba el velo en su cabeza

-si- asintió la castaña mientras se encaminaban hacia la puerta de salida

-¿en que dirección vives?- preguntó Kagome mientras se despedían de un par de chicas que salieron detrás de ellas

-en aquella dirección- indicó Sango señalando hacia el poniente

-¡la misma que yo!- rió- vayamos juntas- señaló sonriente mientras animaba a su compañera a seguirla. No llevaban ni un minuto de camino cuando Kagome comenzó a bostezar- vaya, estoy agotada- expresó mientras estiraba los brazos hacia el cielo

-el trabajo ahí es fuerte- afirmó la castaña mientras veía divertida a su nueva amiga que aún estiraba los brazos

-lo es, pero supongo que después de un tiempo terminas acostumbrándote, aunque sinceramente yo nunca me he podido acostumbrar en las mañanas, soy muy dormilona- comentó divertida provocando una amplia sonrisa en la castaña que caminaba a su lado

Continuaron caminando unos momentos más en los que Kagome no se atrevió a hacer más comentarios, pues se sintió extraña de repente, como si no estuvieran solas. Su mirada viajó del piso al rostro de su amiga que también se notaba algo serio, pero volvió a bajar la mirada, tratando de encontrar el origen de esa incomodidad.

-Kagome- llamó Sango en un susurro y Kagome le miró en respuesta- ¿no sientes que nos estén vigilando?-

-¿Cómo?- respondió la pelinegra en voz baja comprobando que su compañera había sentido lo mismo que ella

-siento que nos están observando, hace un rato que tengo la sensación de que nos están siguiendo- explicó la castaña sin subir el tono de voz y evitando movimientos que delataran su descubrimiento

-si, yo he sentido lo mismo- afirmó Kagome

Sintieron movimiento entre las sombras de las casas y Kagome se dio la vuelta alarmada, buscando con la mirada al que fuera que estuviera siguiéndolas.

-aceleremos el paso- propuso Kagome mientras daban vuelta y se alejaban más rápido de ahí- vamos Sango, vayamos a mi casa que no está lejos de aquí- animó la pelinegra mientras tomaban el rumbo indicado con más rapidez

Pero fue grande su sorpresa, al girar en una esquina, al toparse de frente con un hombre de tez bronceada, cabello oscuro y ojos azules que las miró de forma extraña.

-muy buenas noches- saludó él y ellas no le respondieron, regalándole a cambio una mirada de desconfianza

-¿qué quiere?- lo encaró Sango en el momento en el que otro hombre las acorraló por detrás

-sólo queríamos felicitarlas por tan magnífico espectáculo, verdaderos talentos realmente- rió el hombre mientras se acercaba lentamente a ellas al igual que el otro hombre por detrás- y nuestro jefe desea conocerlas e invitarlas a su humilde hogar esta noche- terminó riendo mientras él y el otro hombre se abalanzaron sobre ellas para atraparlas, sujetándolas de los brazos y tapando sus bocas mientras se escondían en la oscuridad de los edificios para evitar ser vistos.

Ambos se aseguraron de amordazarlas, y bien sujetas de los brazos se abrían camino entre las calles aprovechando al máximo las sombras para escabullirse hacia su destino. Sango y Kagome intentaban con todas sus fuerzas de soltarse de sus amarres pero fue inútil por más que se esforzaban. Aquellos extraños se las ingeniaron de increíble forma para que nadie los viese agarrando camino con gran agilidad y arrastrando a ambas mujeres consigo.

Pronto llegaron a una enorme mansión en la que cautelosamente se adentraron. Atravesaron grandes salones adornados cuidadosamente con exquisitos detalles que a simple vista se podría decir que costaron grandes sumas de dinero, desde los jarrones de porcelana, las cortinas de seda, los candelabros de oro y cristal, finos tapetes, mesas de caoba, hasta los pisos de mármol. En la enorme sala de amplios sillones color marfil se encontraba un pequeño grupo de personas, sirvientes en su mayoría que servían una mesita central con frutas y té. Al fondo de la sala, mirando por la ventana se encontraba un hombre que a Kagome le pareció familiar.

-aquí estamos- anunció el hombre que llevaba a Sango, que ahora gracias a la luz, fue posible verlo mejor. Era alto, tenía piel blanca, cabello castaño y ojos oscuros. Por increíble que pareciera, y aunque era un ladrón, su apariencia no delataba su identidad, por el contrario daba la imagen de una persona pacífica y amable

Fue entonces que el hombre junto a la ventana se dio vuelta para quedar cara a cara con ellos y fue ahí que Kagome le reconoció, pues se trataba del mismo hombre que había visto esa misma noche en el restaurante. Los ojos de él se posaron en los de ella por unos momentos antes de dirigirse a sus cómplices.

-¿alguien los vio?- preguntó el hombre con el menor interés posible

-no jefe- contestó el hombre de ojos azules- el proceso fue un completo éxito-

-muy bien- asintió Inuyasha- debemos preparar todo que dentro de pocos días llegarán los interesados y con los líos que hay en el país se volverá más complicado-

-¿en cuanto a ellas jefe?- volvió a preguntar el moreno señalando a Sango y Kagome

-irán dentro con las demás, necesitan tratamiento y tienen poco tiempo para terminarlo- pronto llamó a un pequeño grupo de mujeres que con la mirada baja se acercaron a las chicas con la intención de llevarlas a otro lugar. Las soltaron de los amarres que las mantenían quietas y silenciosas hasta el momento

-¡malditos!- gritó Kagome liberándose de las manos de las mujeres- ¿cómo se atreven a hacer estas cosas? ¡Exijo que nos liberen en este momento!-

-resultó ser muy obstinada- rió Kouga- y con razón, ambas fueron bastante astutas aunque no resultaron ser gran problema-

-dejen de decir tonterías y déjenos ir ahora- contraatacó la pelinegra con una mirada asesina que dirigió a los tres hombres, fúrico, el moreno se adelantó hasta ella para propinarle una bofetada que la hizo girar la cabeza

-cuida mejor tus palabras- amenazó él

-¡basta Kouga!- intervino el hombre de ojos miel- tal parece que no has comprendido tu posición aquí- respondió acercándose a Kagome lo suficiente para provocar que ella retrocediera

-no les tengo miedo-

-no cometas el error de pensar que puedes exigir lo que te de en gana o que me doblegaré por tu enfado, pero te recomiendo que cuides tu tono. No suelo ser paciente-

-están equivocados si creen que dejaré que hagan lo que quieran, mucho menos que bajaré la cabeza y aceptaré lo que tramen sus cabezas-

-¡cómo te atreves!- intervino Miroku enfadado

-por lo que veo no te queda otra opción- contestó Inuyasha- pero no pienso repetir lo que he dicho, así que harás lo que diga si sabes lo que te conviene-

-el jefe no soporta la insolencia, así que mantén la boca cerrada si deseas prevenir los castigos que no son muy agradables- habló el moreno en tono burlón

-él no es mi jefe y es algo que no me interesa, lo único que me interesa es que nos dejen tranquilas- lo encaró la muchacha mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Inuyasha en cambio, la miró por unos momentos sin decir una palabra, admirado por el coraje y la decisión que ella tenía

-Kagome por favor- intervino la otra muchacha por primera vez- te meterás en problemas- rogó ella acercándose a su amiga y sujetándola por los hombros - no los hagas enfadar, por favor-

Inuyasha dejaba viajar sus ojos de la pelinegra a la castaña y sonrió de lado. Después de lo que acababa de ver, no le cabía duda de que aquella sería una de sus mejores subastas. Le regresó la mirada a la pelinegra, admirando en ella sus ojos que no dejaban de ser una maravilla pese a la dureza que inundaba el rostro de la chica.

-tu nombre desde ahora será Ghalia- comentó aún con su ladeada y arrogante sonrisa- y el tuyo será Aaminah- dijo refiriéndose a Sango- llévenselas- ordenó a las mujeres que aguardaban a un lado, alteradas por la escena que acababan de presenciar

A rastras fueron llevadas lejos de la sala a través de salones y pasillos mientras intentaban soltarse de las muchas manos que las sostenían fuertemente. Inuyasha sonrió en sus adentros, satisfecho por lo que había conseguido esa noche, pero la verdad era que aquella chica de gran temple y carácter lo tenía encantado y aunque no lo admitiera, desde el momento en que la vio tan sonriente y hermosa bailando al lado de sus compañeras, no había podido quitársela de la cabeza.

**Fin del chap.**

Muchísimas gracias por su comprensión y paciencia. En lo personal me gusta el rumbo de la historia pero debo confesar que cada capítulo es un reto para redactar y es algo que no puedo evitar por más que me guste, así que les pido paciencia y que disfruten.

Reviews:

Nere.- pues como ves ya pasó algo con la parejita aunque no fue como a todos nos gustaría pero por algo se tiene que empezar. Ojala que te haya gustado omitiendo la espera y yo por mi parte seguiré en espera de muchos muchos reviews.

Raven Sakura.- espero seguir sin desilusionarte u que por el contrario te esté gustando cada vez más, saber eso siempre me alivia del estrés. Sé que no fue tan pronto como hubiesen querido muchos pero, se hace lo que se puede jejeje. Gracias por leer y por escribirme, y espero que ambas duren por mucho más.

Esteban.- siento lo que te ocurrió pero espero que todo vaya bien ahora, aún así te agradezco que leas y comentes cada vez que puedes. Gracias.

kooriithaa.- gracias por dejar el review, por pequeños que sean son muy importantes para mi. Lo aprecio mucho. Espero te haya gustado.

Mao Ayanami pl.- está bien tener sospechas pero para esa te tendrás que esperar por que es el meollo de todo el asunto, así que esa será tu tarea: seguir leyendo para aclarártela, y como deber obligatorio: dejarme reviews… son mi premio después de lo que se me dificulta redactarlos, por la trama algo compleja. Los esperaré eh!

"_Dejemos que éste sentimiento nos una_

_Que ésta sonrisa nos embriague_

_Y que éste paraíso sea nuestro hogar"_


End file.
